


now we're gonna be face to face

by bemusedlybespectacled (ardentintoxication)



Series: i wanna be your dog [2]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Begging, Collars, Community: jakink, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Kink Meme, Kink Negotiation, Orgasm Delay, Praise Kink, Spanking, in which I continue to write anti-50 Shades porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentintoxication/pseuds/bemusedlybespectacled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jupiter and Caine try very hard to Do It Right and (mostly) succeed, aka The Porny Sequel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	now we're gonna be face to face

**Author's Note:**

> Title is, yet again, from "I Wanna Be Your Dog" by the Stooges, and as it is a sequel to [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3381482), still incorporates elements of the prompts I used there, plus [this prompt](http://jakink.dreamwidth.org/724.html?thread=24788#cmt24788) and [this prompt.](http://jakink.dreamwidth.org/724.html?thread=26324#cmt26324)
> 
> As usual, please do not use this as a "how to BDSM" guide. Do your own research and learn at your own pace.

"Why is red the color for 'stop'?" asks Caine. They're on his ship - specifically, in the bedroom, on the bed - but Jupiter refuses to so much as take her top off until they've discussed things like safewords.

"I don't know," she replies. "It's just a universal 'stop' color."

Caine rolls his eyes. "Not universal. Planet-wide, maybe, but not universal."

"Fine," says Jupiter, " _planet-wide_. What is it in the rest of the universe?"

"White for go and blue for stop. Yellow for slow down."

"At least that's universal. Why blue and white?"

"A lot of splices have some kind of color deficiency," he says. "Depends on the genes, of course, and the skill of the splicer. My splicer happened to prefer her subjects trichromatic. Stinger is bee-type trichromatic, so he sees ultraviolet instead of red."

"Huh," says Jupiter. "What do you want for a safeword, then? And please don't say something like 'Abrasax,' that's just tacky."

"Why not just 'safeword'? Easier to remember."

"What if you just want to slow down?"

"Can't I just say 'slow down'?"

"I guess?" She feels like it's supposed to be more elaborate, somehow. _And having 'safeword' as the safeword sounds like using 'password' as your password_ , she thinks, but stays quiet about it.  _It's his word to pick, anyway._  "And what kind of things would you want me to do, now that we have a way to stop me from doing them?"

"Whatever your majesty asks of me," he says. It's a cop-out. She _knows_ it's a cop-out.

"Nuh-uh. Don't pull the majesty card on me. I mean, I still get to do the stuff I like, but I'm not going into this without knowing if you'll like it, too. I can even start the list for you," she says, pretending to write on her hand. "Item one, collaring. Item two, petting. Item three, well, I know your ears are sensitive from that one time we visited Saturn, so, ear nibbling. Item four-"

"Kneeling," says Caine. "Just... knowing my place."

"What about biting?" asks Jupiter, wiggling her eyebrows at him. She remembers their conversation at the intergalatic DMV or whatever it was, when she Ascended.

"I don't know," says Caine, thoughtfully. "I'd like to be... put in my place, physically. Held down as an Alpha would hold me down, with teeth at my throat. On the other hand-" he looks at Jupiter "-what if I lose control?"

"Isn't that what handcuffs are for?"

He shakes his head. "I could get out of them. I'm afraid to risk it."

"Okaaaay, biting is on the Maybe List for now. Unless it's on the Never Ever List?"

"Maybe," says Caine. "But not right now."

"Is there anything  _on_ the Never Ever List? Or things I should know about?"

Caine looks away and stares at the wall for a moment, thinking. "Nothing on my wings," he says, and there's a bit of a tremor there. "You can touch them, just don't- pull them, or hit them, or pin them down. Nothing that could hurt them."

"Okay," says Jupiter, sensing the edges of trauma and deciding not to poke at it. "Anything else?"

"I like the idea of you marking me," says Caine. "The one time you - what did you call it, with the-" He gestures to his neck.

"Hickey," says Jupiter. "I gave you a hickey."

"Right. That was good. Marking is good."

"What if I wanted to mark you up in other ways?" asks Jupiter. "Because, I might have a tiny thing for spanking? Or just, rough sex in general."

"I could take that," says Caine.

"Okay, yeah, you could take it, but would you  _like_ it?"

 Caine frowns. "The end result, yes. I don't know if I'd like it during, but I like you touching me."

"So spanking is a yes?"

Caine nods.

"Good. I also like the idea of holding you down, maybe? Or tying you up, somehow, since you're a lot bigger than me. And petting you, and telling you what a good boy you are." Caine twitches a bit at that last one. "Do you like that last one?"

"Definitely," says Caine.

"What about tying you up and stuff?"

"Depends on what you use," says Caine. "I'd prefer if you didn't use autocuffs."

"What are those?"

"Instant locking restraints, for detained splices. I've been in them enough that I know I don't like them."

"Okay, no autocuffs. And I don't have anything to tie you up with right now, anyway, so we can pick something out together later. Oh, and no body fluids," says Jupiter. "That is an infinite no. No pee or blood or gross stuff. Spit and come and sweat, yes, the rest of it, no."

"But how else will you mark your territory?" says Caine, and she's so surprised that it takes a good ten seconds of spluttering incoherently to realize that he's grinning at her.

"You-!" She punctuates her words with playful slaps to his shoulder. "Don't - do - that!"

Caine barks out his laughter, and Jupiter joins him, so hard that tears gather in the corners of her eyes.

"I'll get you back for that later," she says, in a way that's supposed to sound seductive and instead sounds hopelessly porny.

"Yes, your majesty," he says impishly. " _Please_ , your majesty."

"Okay," says Jupiter, gesturing imperiously from her seat on the bed. "Enough talking, clothes off."

He stands and rushes to obey her, tugging his pants off and pulling at his shirt. The shirt snags a bit on his folded wings: it's been so long since he had them that he's forgotten how to maneuver with them. When he's naked in front of her, she grabs the two rings on either side of his collar and pulls him down to kiss her. "Good job," she whispers, her lips just brushing the pointed tip of his ear, and he shivers.

"But first," she says, sliding back a bit on the bed. "Over my knee."

Caine does not look especially contrite, but he obeys. "Yes, your majesty."

"How much do you think I should give you?" Jupiter asks, running a hand slowly along the curve of his ass.

"As many as you see fit, your majesty."

"Can we try ten, then, and see if you can take more?"

"Whatever your majesty wishes."

The first slap hurts her hand as much as it hurts him, and she shakes it out to dispel the tingling sensation. "Ow." She hears a soft exhalation of air that sounds like _woof_  and realizes he's laughing at her again. She slaps him again, harder, on the other cheek, just to prove she can, taking a little satisfaction in his surprised yelp. The next four are evenly dispersed, and by ten she's developed a sort of rhythm. The skin of his ass is only just pink.

"Think you can take more?" She runs her nails down one cheek experimentally and he hisses. _That really should not sound as hot as it does_ , she thinks, making a mental note.  _Spanking is awesome. Spanking_ Caine _is awesome._

"Yes. Your majesty."

She tries another ten, then another five. Her palm is red and hot. "This is fun, but your butt is hurting my hand."

"I apologize, your majesty," he says, not sounding sorry at all.

"Next time," she says, spanking him again, "I'm using something else." She spanks him a few more times, marveling at how red the skin is getting, dotted with smaller, darker marks that could maybe be the beginnings of bruises.

"As you will, your majesty." His voice is a bit frayed at the edges, breathier than usual. She stops for a moment, stroking where she's been hitting instead.

"You okay?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"You want to keep going?"

"I think I could, but it's starting to be... uncomfortable."

"Okay," she says. "Come up here."

He slides off her lap and into her arms, and she turns, pushing him onto the bed and straddling him in a move so seamless she does a little dance inside. She presses kisses to the side of his face, to his jaw, sucks a bruise into the pressure point on his neck just above the line of the collar. "How about this," she says, scraping her teeth across the shell of his ear. "You can come before me, in my hand, or after I do, but inside me."

"Which one - ah - would your majesty prefer?"

"I would like either," she says, leaving another mark on his collarbone. "I'm asking you to pick. I'm giving you a choice."

She knows the way she's running her lips across his throat is distracting. She doesn't care.

"Uh," says Caine. "Second one."

"You want to be inside me?"

"Yes,  _please_." He moves under her, not enough to throw her off but enough that she can feel him.

"You'd better help me take my clothes off, then."

She rolls off him and he slides off the bed to kneel before her, his hands on the fly of her jeans. He pulls them down with gentle hands, working his way back up between her legs with his lips, a hint of his teeth. She pulls off her shirt herself, unclasps her bra with years of practice, and opens her legs for him.

The first few licks between her legs are  _perfect_ , and she sinks her fingers into his hair and pulls him closer. " _Fuck_. Yes, right there-  _oh-"_ His tongue curls around her clit and licks between her folds, and her hands fist tightly in his hair.

"Mmmph," says Caine, his tongue still inside her, and she stops.

"Sorry, did you say something?"

"Not so hard on my hair, please?" he asks. "A little bit is fine, just not-"

"-as hard, sure, sorry," says Jupiter. "Could you use your hands while you're down there?"

"Yes, your majesty," he says, and his thick, clever fingers are inside her before she has time to breathe. She's caught between his lips sucking hard on her clit and his fingers dragging deliciously against her G-spot. She's so close already, rocking back and forth between his mouth and his hand, until he reaches with his other hand to tug on her nipple and she's coming, clenching around his fingers and making unintelligible noises in the back of her throat. He doesn't stop moving his hands until she grabs them with her own.

"Ooookay," she says. "I'm good."

"Did I please you, your majesty?" says Caine. She huffs out a tired laugh. What a ridiculous question, when he still has the evidence of her being  _pleased_ on his lips.

"Uh-huh," she says. "Hold on, I think you shorted my brain out."

"As your majesty wishes," he says, and she lies there for a minute in the afterglow until she can form complex sentences again.

"Wow. Okay. I think I can go for Round Two now."

"Yes, your majesty," Caine says. "Should I get a prophylactic?"

"Yeah, you go do that," says Jupiter, flapping her hand at him. "Go get the space condoms. I'm just gonna hang out here for a bit. Whee."

Caine rummages in a compartment next to the bed, pulling out a clear bag of what look almost like gel capsules or jelly beans. The prophylactic itself is a squishy blue thing about the size of a dime. Caine holds it over the head of his cock, which is already leaking little drops of pearly fluid, and crushes it, letting it grow until it's wrapped around his cock entirely like a second skin. Jupiter sits up, pulling him by his collar until he's on the bed with her. She reaches for his cock, hard and thick in her hand.

"Do you want to be inside me?" she asks, stroking him firmly through the barrier.

"You know I do."

"I want to hear you say it. I want you to beg me for it."

" _Please_ let me be inside you," says Caine, kissing her neck as if his lips will win her over more than his words. "I need it, your majesty, _please_."

She'd thought maybe to draw it out a bit, make him grovel a bit more, but he sounds so desperate that she can't deny him anything. "Oh, alright," she says, and lies back with her legs spread, inviting him in. He enters her slowly, making sure she's comfortable, and pauses for a moment when he's fully sheathed inside her.

"Thank you, your majesty," he says, and Jupiter can't resist grabbing him by his collar to kiss him again.

"Fuck me, Caine."

He starts out with slow, careful movements, building in speed until his hips are snapping against hers. She's pretty sure she isn't going to come again, not after the spectacular orgasm she just had, but still she feels an undercurrent of pleasure, tiny sparks that aren't building towards anything but still feel good, in a distant way.

"You did so well," she murmurs in his ear. He doesn't reply, but his breath hitches. "You were so good for me, Caine. You did everything I asked you to. You can come whenever you want, you deserve it, I love you so much-" The rhythm of his hips stutters, and he pants hard - once, twice - and then he's coming, his movements slowing until he collapses on top of her.

Jupiter kisses the top of his head, brushes his hair back from his face. His weight on her is heavy, but not uncomfortable just yet. "You were so good," she says again.

"Thank you, your majesty," he says.

"Was all that okay? I kinda sprung the begging thing on you, I'm sorry."

"Nah, I liked it." He shifts enough to roll off of her, his softening cock slipping out of her as he does so, and positions himself so that he can curl up beside her, his head resting on her breasts. She moves her hand from his hair to just behind his ears and scratches, and he lets out a pleased sigh. They lie there for a few minutes in silence, her fingers moving idly along his scalp, until she remembers something important. 

"How's your butt feeling?"

"Fine."

"Can I see?"

Caine makes a discontented noise but moves so that she can examine her handiwork. The redness is fading, and the skin is speckled with a few purpling marks that look almost like stars.

"You've got a bit of bruising," she says. "Does it still hurt? Do you want me to get that spray?"

Caine shakes his head. "It's barely noticeable. Can I-" He closes his mouth, then opens it again. "Can I sleep with you for a bit?"

Jupiter raises her eyebrows. "Sure, we can take a nap if you want."

"No, I mean," and there's the it's-too-embarassing-don't-ask-me-to-explain look again, "on the bed. At your feet."

"Oh."  _Like a dog_ , she thinks. "Okay."

It takes a bit to find something comfortable - his head is too heavy to rest entirely on her feet, and she can't reach him to pet him at that distance. They settle with her reclining on the bed, surrounded by pillows, his head in her lap and her legs held in his arms like a teddy bear.

"Comfy?"

"Mmhmm." He's already starting to fall asleep. She doesn't have to be home for another couple of hours. She lets him.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this fandom's ideas for space condoms, but shout-out to the lovely [Aeolian](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeolian/pseuds/Aeolian) and the wonderful [OctoSally](http://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoSally/pseuds/OctoSally) who did space condoms first.
> 
> Caine's collar is based on [this one on Etsy](https://www.etsy.com/listing/201920350/bdsm-collar-with-oval-engraved-slave-tag).
> 
> We'll see if I keep adding to this universe - there's a couple of prompts on the kink meme that I want to try. :D


End file.
